<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It all started with truth or dare by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088067">It all started with truth or dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, F/M, M/M, Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys, we should play a game” Eddie finally pipes up from the laughter that's probably been going on way too long now.</p><p>“Like cards? I’ll beat your ass at poker Kaspbrak” Richie says, shit-eating grin painted across his face.</p><p>“No, dipshit like truth or dare or something, like we used to do when we were little”</p><p>“Ok, then i’ll beat your ass at truth or dare too”</p><p>“Wait how do you- i’m not even gonna bother” Stan says, from across the room</p><p>“Haha, Stan the Man doesn't question my ways” Richie snaps back. How do you beat someone's ass at truth or dare? Eddie has no fucking idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Sorry I'm advance for this I've been wanting to get into writing for awhile now and this is my start! This is the first thing I've ever written that's not for English class so if you liked it let me know and I will continue it! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Guys, we should play a game” Eddie finally pipes up from the laughter that's probably been going on way too long now.</p>
<p> “Like cards? I’ll beat your ass at poker Kaspbrak” Richie says, shit-eating grin painted across his face.</p>
<p>“No, dipshit like truth or dare or something, like we used to do when we were little”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, then i’ll beat your ass at truth or dare too”<br/>________________________________________________</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         It was the summer of 1989. June 15th, to be exact.</p>
<p>   Eddie is surrounded by his friends in Bev’s basement, and everyone is laughing at some dumbass joke Richie made (probably about his mom.) Bev and Ben are cuddled up next to each other, while Mike and Stan do the same thing across from them, Stan’s head in Mike’s lap and Mike pushing his fingers through Stan’s curly hair. Bill, Richie, and himself are the only ones not practically laying on each other at this point.</p>
<p>   “Guys, we should play a game” Eddie finally pipes up from the laughter that's probably been going on way too long now.</p>
<p>   “Like cards? I’ll beat your ass at poker Kaspbrak” Richie says, shit-eating grin painted across his face.<br/>
“No, dipshit like truth or dare or something, like we used to do when we were little”<br/>
“Ok, then i’ll beat your ass at truth or dare too”<br/>
“Wait how do you- i’m not even gonna bother” Stan says, from across the room<br/>
“Haha, Stan the Man doesn't question my ways” Richie snaps back. How do you beat someone's ass at truth or dare? Eddie has no fucking idea.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
___________________________________________________. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A couple questions into the game and it’s Richies turn to ask Eddie. Eddie has no idea what riches gonna dare him to do (because he’s not a pussy and never picks truth) but he has a feeling it’s not gonna be good.<br/>
“Truth or dare, Ed’s” Richie says, snapping Eddie out of his thoughts and back into reality.<br/>
“Don’t call me ed’s you know I hate it” Eddie says with a slight frown<br/>
“Awe don’t get too upset with little old me dahlin” Richie says in a terrible southern esque accent. 
   “Answer the question”<br/>
“You already know i’m gonna pick dare, just get on with it”  Richie has a huge smirk across his face “I dare youuuuuuuuu” Richie says all dramatic-like, holding out the “ou” part way too long. He reaches over and ruffles Eddie’s shoulder. “To do 7 minutes in heaven… with me” Eddie feels his cheeks turn red. shit.<br/>
Bev gives Eddie an empathetic look that says “You don’t have to if you don’t want to”, but by the time Eddie can even process it fully Richie is dragging him by the arm into the closet, pushes him in, and closes the door behind them.<br/>
___________________________________________________

</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So you gonna kiss me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“So you gonna do it, ed’s?” Richie says, Eddie can hear the smile in his voice.<br/>“Do what fucktard?”<br/>“Kiss me” Richie puckers his lips. Eddie feels his cheeks turn red and he turns into his shoulder to cover it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck Richard”<br/>
Yeah.<br/>
What the fuck.<br/>
“What do you mean Edwardo” Richie says, still with that stupid ass smirk on his face. What the fuck is he gonna do now. He just has to get out of this damn closet as soon as possible.<br/>
“Don’t call me fucking Edwardo, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”<br/>
“Just getting some sexy time with my baby” Richie said while pulling on Eddie’s shirt. Well shit. He can already feel blush on his soft freckled cheeks. He knows what Richies doing he just has to get the fuck outta here.<br/>
“I’m not your fucking baby” Eddie says with a harsh tone, contrasting with the look on his face and his feelings.<br/>
“Awe baby you love it” Richie says with a terrible accent. Damn he’s cute.<br/>
“The fuck I do. Can I leave now Rich?” He said with an exasperated voice. “If you don’t let me leave i’ll scream rape.”<br/>
“No you won’t.”<br/>
“You wanna bet?”<br/>
“Yeah I do actually.”<br/>
“GUYS HELP RICHIES RAPING ME” Eddie screamed as loud as he could. He could hear the losers shuffling near the door. Richie had a surprised but proud look on his face, Eddie was surprised he could see it in the dark musty closet<br/>
“No I'm not, he just wants to leave” Rich says, with a kind of sad tone.<br/>
“Well good” he can hear Stan say from close outside the door, “Your 7 minutes is almost up so if you're gonna kiss do it now” Suddenly there’s a roar of laughter from outside the door and his friends go back to sit in their circle.<br/>
“So you gonna do it, ed’s?” Richie says, Eddie can hear the smile in his voice.<br/>
“Do what fucktard?”<br/>
“Kiss me” Richie puckers his lips. Eddie feels his cheeks turn red and he turns into his shoulder, trying to cover it.<br/>
“No what the fuck”<br/>
“Well it is 7 minutes in heaven, we’re kinda obligated to-” Richie is cut off by Bev ripping the door open.<br/>
“7 minutes is up, lovebirds” she says.<br/>
“I’ll never be his fucking lovebird” Eddie says as he gets out of the closet as fast as he can.<br/>
“Then why are your cheeks tomato red, spaghetti?” Richie snaps back, walking out of the closet and putting his arm around Eddie.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
“I don’t fucking know, I’m probably just ajusting to the light or some shit.” He shares a look with Mike that says “Get me the fuck outta this situation” and Mike quickly changes the subject.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again! So I'm gonna continue this because I think a couple people liked it. I have alot planned and new ideas just keep popping in my head so this might be a long one! <br/>P.s<br/>I'm sorry for the short chapters if you guys want longer (less frequent) ones, comment to let me know and I'll do that, but for now they're gonna be short chapters about every day. Thanks for the support from the few of you that read! &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>